legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 34 - Visiting right to a Team Rocket Grave! Battle Throughout The Kanto Region Part 2, Viridian City
(Angewomon, Lizbeth, Maka and Deadpool have finally arrived at the world of Pokemon. And this time they had a much smoother landing. The group exited their ship) Angewomon: Well, that landing went better then the one in Bellwood. Maka: Gee, I wonder why that is... Lizbeth: So this the Pokemon world. Deadpool: Ah, the world of Pokemon. Where little animals fight each other and get turned to even bigger animals as a result. Angewomon: You know, I have a friend who lives in this world. He's also a close friend of Emperor X. Lizbeth: You mean Ash? Angewomon: Yeah. You know, I have not seen him, X, Pikachu, or any the Anime Empire for sometime now. I wonder how they're doing right now. Deadpool: (In his head) Oh god, here we go again: one of the writers is gonna go have them talk about stuff that happened before this story. Maka: Didn't Emperor X and Ash help you in your fight with Megatron? Angewomon: Why, yes. In fact, it's because of X that- (Deadpool is riding on a little rocket ride you would see in front of stores while the 3 heroines go on talking about past events) Lizbeth: I don't know about the Humanists or the Invaders, but I bet the Decepticons will want to attack the Empire cause of the role they played in taking down Megatron. Maka: For all we know, the Decepticons could already have- (Deadpool is now playing cards on a table with figures from his mind) Angewomon: I think I should try and contact Emperor X and his family...see how they're doing right now. Lizbeth: That might have to wait, cause we still have to- Deadpool: (Thinking about tacos from a woman named Samantha) Mmm.... Chimichangas. Maka: Were you even paying attention!? Deadpool: Huh? What? Did you say something? Maka: (Slaps Deadpool with the back of her hand) Like Lizbeth just said: We have to get the Team Rocket HQ and stop the Invaders before they take over this world and kill all the humans here! Deadpool: So are we helping Team Rocket if the Invaders are attacking them? Lizbeth: No, we're not helping them. But we are gonna stop the Invaders! Now let's get going! (The groups begins moving to the Team Rocket HQ. But they find it on fire) Angewomon: Team Rocket's HQ is destroyed... Deadpool: Well, sucks for them. Maka: I wonder where the aliens...? (Suddenly Komato soldiers appear surrounding our heroes) Lizbeth: Well, that answers your question, Maka. Deadpool: Oh, yeah! Let's get this party started! (Komato Troopers begin firing their plasma cannons at the heroes. The heroes avoid their fire while beginning their attack. Maka charges at Komato Assassins and clash her scythe with their energy swords. Angewomon flies in the air and fires her arrows at the enemy while also trying to avoid enemy fire. Lizbeth takes on a group of Berserkers. Deadpool pulls out his pair of twin pistols and shoots at the troopers) Maka: "Slices an assassin's head off then blocks another assassin's sword" Angewomon: CELESTIAL ARROW! (Fires an arrow at a Komato Beast) Deadpool: (Keeps on firing his Pistol he hits one of the troopers then just stops) Oh, crap! That was my favorite bullet! Hey can you send it back? I... Never mind. I'll come it! (Teleports) (Slices couple Komato troopers then pulls out the bullet in the dead trooper) Ah there's my favorite bullet. Okay back to killing aliens! "Pulls his pistols again and starts shooting) Lizbeth: (Kicks a Berserker causing it to stumble back then Lizbeth jumps out and punches him knocking him out) Maka: I wonder how the people on this world are doing? "Blocks another sword) (Meanwhile at Pallet Town in through the forest, Liara and Javik are on what the Asari dubs as her adventures with a Prothean as they've found the Multi-Universe and made temporarily living with Professor Oak for his expertise about Pokemon as for Javik he wishes to take them for himself once he knows the secret to calm the aggression attitude they bring towards him clearly not liking his treatment they were running off away by bug Pokemon of Beedrill swarms all pissed off having been disturbed by Javik for loudly claiming his rightful ownership over them.) Javik: Those Pokemon would have been excellent for breeding new soldiers with amazing powers that are uniquely different than biotics. If only I could tame one of them successfully, then I would have a new servant. Liara T'Soni: Still going on with conquering the universe, Prothean? (She sighed.) Could we not have the universe fall under turmoil by your dictatorship? Javik: Much worry from you, Liara. Those beasts will receive higher treatment than what a reaper would do to the Rachni if the Beedrills all bow to me. Professor Oak: Pokemon are to be raised with care by their trainers not be dominated and your violent solution to capturing them with your biotics on one of them made them even angrier. And now because of you, the forests will be unsafe for a while. Javik: Good, they'll be easy picking with long distance sniper rifle bullet when they've scattered around separately. Liara T'Soni: Javik, we need to study behavior from the Pokemon and leaving them terrified or raging with aggressive emotions aren't going to get us any further results than what you just did! Javik: Very well, tranquilizer. But I won't exercise restraint in hand to hand fighting in martial arts techniques with my biotics. I even need to save up my energy for those large beetle looking bugs they call Pinsirs. They are a terrifying sheer might of force in battle. Professor Oak: Where did you two come from again? Liara T'Soni: Thessia. It's quite lovely as your homeworld. Javik: A planet, I I'll tell you one. It's filled with the deceased ancestors of the past, the survivors turned into mindless insect collector husks with me being it's only future left. There's nothing to look at unless you like the stench of corpses. Professor Oak: Well...Javik that is rather thoughtful to hear....I really hope you do find a family real soon. Even the darkest of people can still find hope somewhere in the place of light. Javik: I'm very touched human professor. I'm very eager as to how you show me how to take care of these Pokemon like those breeders you all talk about do. Professor Oak: Oh I will, first before we do that let's take inside my large laboratory house and I'll get you two comfy on the couch. Liara T'Soni: Of course, it'll keep our minds off of the tragic story right to where we can all move onto with happy thoughts. Right Javik? Javik: He asked first, so don't look at me like that. I didn't want to have that humans question unanswered and I gave them that. Professor Oak: Does he always have such a bad view on life? Liara T'Soni: Not the worst of it than the others. Professor Oak: I'll take your word on that doctor T'Soni. (The three of them left off into the Pokemon lab.) (Liara and Javik get comfy while Professor Oak brings out crabby, Javik wanted to get the remote out to feel himself entertained by what these humans on the planet can offer to this mighty Prothean who's now an incredibly bored one.) ???: Those aliens lead by the General Tor. They all want to take part in our extermination to claim more territory for themselves. They are not in a way going to be your ally. Negotiation with them is futile and should not be attempted otherwise. Liara T'Soni: Goddess, isn't that the former ambassador and counselor for the human race? What is Udina doing here? Javik: I'm surprised he's still as ignorant as ever and he makes Batarian look intelligently wise than how he's disgraced his race running off like a cowardly rat right with Cerberus. Ambassador Donnel Udina: Did you not all remember how all non-humans have been crawling in our Multi-Universe refusing to register with the government? If they even did the humans who supervise them are doing a poor job from those government supervisors. Incompetence like that would put humanity behind further debt to the planet and with the aliens for who knows long they'll keep up this facade of being peace seekers to vicious warmongers who wish to forcefully expand by eliminating the human colonists like the Batarians. Ambassador Donnel Udina: All those humans working with government officials, do not place truth into them. Instead have your judgement be made for the humanists leaded by the best leader you can count on for all of us, The Illusive Man and his fellow humans have become a powerful force in the Multi-Universe. They're even making sure we are all trained up prepared for this new war that's fallen upon these parallel Earth's. Ambassador Donnel Udina: We have made new additional enemies too and they came in the form of the Autobots. That's right...you've all been deceived. Optimus Prime had helped the Invaders lay ruin to this city. (Footage faked out by Cerberus had helped place the blame on Optimus Prime on leading the Invaders right to the Illusive Man. The edited version has the Cerberus warships replace the Komato warships on the side firing at Optimus Prime and the Komato troops.) Ambassador Donnel Udina: There you have it viewers. Optimus Prime truly isn't on the side of humanity. He lied to us and made this grave mistake to betraying our trust on him on the Autobots. Any cults like the Children of the Autobots that "helped" make sure the Multi-Universe is saved had actually been plotting to take in our resources and not just in public place, but also let into the innermost top secret of areas they would steal the weaponized items stored away to help build up more inventions by it killing or sabotage for the Autobots' evil plans to kill off all human life and rule over the homely places we lived in for so long. Ambassador Donnel Udina: Increase the security guard if you must and make no further hesitation, when I say again the Autobots and the Children of the Autobots are the true enemy. For if they are in league with the Invaders then humanity is doomed to fall quicker if this continues to be ignored. Ambassador Donnel Udina: Join us, the Humanists, and we'll all be celebrating to make all the non-humans leave the Multi-Universe for good into the further reaches of space where they will all learn what it feels to thieve away from humanities most prized systems and pushed right into the useless ones within the open empty reaches of dark space where they cannot find a habitable place to make a new homeworld. If they refuse then they will be deceased, terminated without second thoughts as we no longer rely on diplomatic solutions. Javik: We've gotta find that primitive human before he does something even more stupid getting his own race living the rest of their lives as dead rotting meat. Liara T'Soni: That monsters need to go down, but we need someway to turn the humans against him. Make it the other way around where Udina's the villain. Javik: Then we best fight our way through the city (Javik and Liara leave Oak's lab in order to go fight the Invaders) Professor Oak: Hey there, you two. I would like you to meet Krabby. "Notices that they aliens had left" Professor Oak: And here I was curious to learn more about getting to know the culture of Asari and Prothean. (Professor Oak spoke disappointed as the Asari doctor and Prothean commander left to find The Invaders. The crowd cheers but in more blood lusted rage. It's getting escalated further than I thought.) (Angewomon, Maka, Lizbeth, and Deadpool having defeated the ambush arrive into Viridian city already seeing most of it damaged, General Tor speaking out with hatred to the humans as Iosa Sakera hangs both Butch and Cassidy's unconscious bodies away.) General Tor: You humans are unfit to call yourselves trainers more like idiot simians in that of Buffoons. You believe you can get together with Pokemon, when you've used them for slaves. It's not happiness it's the pain and darkness you all so despised that had left to your enslaved creatures on spalomg more hate and abuse than you humans. You've sent them to fight your battles for your fame and fortune. I say that is the most greedy and selfish thing, I have heard about. I will not spare any time for you to be holding onto them any longer than right now. Today the Pokemon are freed to become however they choose and YOU, ALL OF YOU will perish like your kindred spirited slavers Team Rocket. General Tor: Invaders we are withdrawing to the other parts of the Kanto Region. Super-Skrull Kl'rt and Trakeena take the Stingerwingers and kill off the rest of Viridian City's Population. We will leave no survivors. I would alpha strike this area, but I need to make sure all Pokemon are saved from the trainers that imprison them inside the Pokeballs before I can proceed with destroying it. Trakeena: Sure thing, since I'd like to put the humans in their place for harming those cute little animals. Super-Skrull Kl'rt: They won't be much of a problem. Even when united they will prove less of a threat than that terrorist organization they fear so much in this area and we've dealt the killing blow, making us the more feared faction to be respected in the Multi-Universe (General Tor and the rest of The Invaders members and forces flew off away from Viridian City leaving Super-Skrull Kl'rt and Trakeena with the Stingerwingers foot soldier army to clean sweep the rest of the cities remaining resistance.) Angewomon: We need to hurry before the rest of the city is destroyed! (The 4 of them begin moving in order to put themselves between the Invaders and the people of the city) Trakeens: Open fire! (A squad of Stingerwingers are about to firing on a building filled with humans but their suddenly cut down) Trakeena: What?! (Our heroes stand before the Invaders ready to fight) Super-Skrull Kl'rt: So we got some heroes trying to save the humans of this world. Maka: That's right! We won't let you kill anymore people! Super Skrull Kl'rt: You know you heroes confuse me. Were trying to save the Pokemon of this world who are enslaved by the humans of this world. You heroes clam to fight for good yet you allow this injustice to happen? Lizbeth: There are people like Team Rocket who would disrespect Pokemon yes... But most of the people in this world care about their Pokemon. The bonds they share strong. Angewomon: That's right. A friend of mine who's a Pokemon Trainer would glad take a blow to matter how bad it is for to defend his Pokemon. The Pokemon are not their slaves. Their family. Trakeena: Aw how sweet. At least if we cared. Stingerwigers! ATTACK! (Trakeena Super Skrulll Kl'rt: and their Stingerwingers charge at the heroes and they charge at them) (Maka takes on Trakeena Angewomon fights Super-Skrull Kl'rt and Lizbeth and Deadpool take on the Stingerwigers) (The Stingerwigers fire blasters at the Lizbeth and Deadpool but Deadpool pulls out his twin katanas and he starts spinning them around deflecting the blasters right back at the Stingerwigers) Lizbeth: Wow! Nice work, Deadpool! Deadpool: Yeah, I know. I'm just that awesome. Lizbeth: But you missed one. (Lizbeth attacks the one behind Deadpool taking it down) Deadpool: Uh.... I let you have that one? Lizbeth: Sure you did. Angewomon: HEEL OF JUSTICE! (Tries to use a powerful kick at Super-Skrull Kl'rt but he was able to block it) Super-Skrull Kl'rt: That was a powerful kick. You are a strong one Angewomon: I have more attacks where that came from! Maka: (Swings her scythe but Trakeena stops the swing then knocks the scythe out her hand) My scythe! Trakeena: So much for your weapon. Now you're defenseless. Maka: I would not say that. (Maka then begins fighting her hand-to-hand) "Deadpool and Lizbeth keep on fighting more Stingerwigers that had just arrived" Deadpool: (Pulls out SMG and starts shooting at the Stingerwigers) Eat it, you little freaks! Lizbeth: (Knocks down one with a kick then another with a punch then avoids an attack by one) Man how many of these things do they have? Angewomon: (Avoids Super-Skrull Kl'rt's attacks then she jumps in the air) DIVINE KICK! (Uses a powerful kick with both her legs at him and it pushes him back) Maka: (Starts throwing punches at Trakeena she blocks some but gets hit by others) So how's that?! Trakeena: You're better then I thought. But you and your friends won't be able to keep this up! Maka: Wanna bet? (Suddenly some of the Stingerwigers get shoot at and none of them did that) Lizbeth: Where did those come from? (The heroes and Invaders look to where the bullets were and they see two aliens one with a pistol and one with a rife) Liara T'Soni: Invaders! Leave now! Deadpool: Holy crap, she's hot! Javik: You clearly cannot win with just them. You really want to fight us to? Trakeena: (Growls) Pull back for now! This battle is far from over! This world will fall! (The Invaders for the moment pull back in order to regroup and prepare for their next attack) Maka: Thanks for the help. Liara T'Soni: I am glad to help in any way I'm able. Angewomon: I have never aliens like you two before. Lizbeth: I don't think any of us have. Maka: What are you anyway? Liara T'Soni: My name is Liara T'Soni. I am an Asari. Were an advance race that founded the seat of government in our galaxy. Javik: Javik. I am a Prothen. My race was around long before you race learned its first words. Maka: That so? Then where are the rest of you? Javik: I am the last of my kind... Angewomon: Last of your kind? Javik: My race was killed off over 50,000 years ago by an race of non organics. Lizbeth: I'm sorry. Javik: Your sympathy is not wanted. Liara T'Soni: I was here with Javik in order to learn about the beings on this world known as "Pokemon" till we saw on the news that a human ambassador made the beings known as Autobots and you heroes sound like the enemy. Angewomon: What!? Liara T'Soni: I'll explain later, but first we must stop the Invaders before they kill the rest of your kind. Maka: She's right. Our mission is to protect the people of this world. Lizbeth: We should check on the people here and see if they're okay. We must also prepare for the Invaders. Javik: Those ones we just fought will return soon, but I'm sure there will be more. Maka: Then we better get going. To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan